


Night Light

by DrkVrtx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrkVrtx/pseuds/DrkVrtx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing says 'I love you' quite like agreeing to be your girlfriend's own personal light source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Light

Asami urgently nudged her shoulder. “Korra, wake up.”  
  
The woman did little more than moan into her pillow, tugging the covers back over herself. Asami pulled them aside and shook her once more. “I’m serious. I need your eyes.”  
  
"Use the damn lamp," was the muffled reply.

"It’s on your side of the king size double bed, Korra."  
  
"Well reach over me."  
  
"Korra, please stop being unreasonable," Asami said with pursed lips, tucking her hair behind an ear. "Five seconds, that’s all I’m asking. I’ve finally settled on the wording I want for the contract. I need to get it down before it slips my mind again." She lowered her voice a touch and honeyed its tone. "You know how important this is for me, sweetie."  
  
The Avatar sighed heavily, and to the tune of rustling sheets eventually began to stir. There was a subtle slant to Asami’s mouth as she watched the woman emerge from beneath them. Dark locks spilled loose over strong shoulders as Korra rose, dragging herself up into a sitting position. Asami’s gaze couldn’t help but fall to the swell of her exposed chest, fluid shadows curving along her body. She pouted when Korra tugged up the sheets to cover herself. The woman just about stifled a jaw-cracking yawn as she worried her eyes with a knuckle.  
  
"You’re calling _me_ unreasonable,” she said thickly, “when you’re making me abuse the Avatar State for your own benefit.”  
  
"I love you?" Asami returned, already having reached for the pen and notepad sitting on the small table at her bedside.  
  
Korra shook her head, lowering her hand as she put her back to the headrest. “I should just turn on the lamp and be done with it.”  
  
Asami said nothing, merely watched in the darkness as her girlfriend covered her mouth with the back of her hand. She sighed afterwards, eyelids lazily pressed shut.  
  
"Tenzin will have my head if he finds out I do this."  
  
"Your secret is safe with me," Asami replied with a grin.  
  
Korra grunted, then opened her eyes and illuminated the room. Soft white light revealed the busy, messy scrawl with which was jotted down a draft for a contract that would put Future Industries back on the map, more than two years after its very public fall from grace.  
  
Before she set pen to inked paper however, Asami leaned over and nuzzled against a soft cheek. The sheen of post-coital sweat had faded, but its scent still clung to Korra’s smooth, cocoa skin and she relished it. Her lips were chaste and reverent; there was always something different in the way she kissed the woman in the seat of her power.  
  
"Thanks, sweetie."  
  
The Avatar gave a _hmph_ , dutifully angling light down onto Asami’s lap. “Five seconds,” she reminded her.  
  
Negotiations successful, Asami smiled and went to work.


End file.
